The Adventures of Procyon
by bonbonluv2sing
Summary: A prophesy, not the one you're thinking, may make or break this wizarding world. Can Bonnie, oh Procyon, help Harry and Friends defeat the dark lord? AU...Sirius and Dumbledore Lives! Please review. My first fanfic!


AN: Hey guys. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. Please read and review. Even if its telling me that I suck and should stick with just reading.

Disclaimer: Everything Belongs to JK Rowling, except anything you recognize. This Applies to the whole story.

"Oh, shit!", one Bonnie exclaimed. She had jammed her foot on the door. It was an off day for her. "Ow, that hurt.", she said to no one in particular. As a matter of fact, she was alone. Like most days, she always got home early from school, since her mother and step-father worked, and her brother always has a practice for some sport he's in.

Her day wasn't so great either. When she first woke up, it was cold--very unusual for Florida in September. Her alarm clock blared and startled her, making the poor girl roll out of bed, hitting the ground face first—resulting was a large bump on her head. She slowly got up and made her way towards the bathroom, but not without tripping over her pillow. She then realized it won't be such a good day after all.

Her school day wasn't that awesome. Her homework had mysteriously gone missing and every class she had decided to have a pop quiz. Some girls also decided to cause some unnecessary drama that didn't go over very well, but dispersed before a teacher intervened.

Needless to say, this day was horrible for Bonnie. After a quick snack, she started to clean the house. Her brother was such a mess. "Oh my gosh, why can't he pick up after himself?", she asked out loud to herself.

'Thump', she heard. "Hello?", she asked out loud. Nothing gave an answer back so she quickly disregarded it as a fragment of her imagination. 'Pop', she heard. Deciding that wasn't part of her imagination, she grabbed her brother's baseball bat and went towards the direction of the noise.

Bonnie started for the aforementioned noise, but she tripped over the laundry basket. She started to fall and closed her eyes. The last thing she saw was her Harry Potter book that her head was about to hit.

With a thud, she fell down hard. She opened her eyes to find not her house, but an office of some sorts. It had strange little knick-knacks and do-dads all over the place. Gadgets filled the bookshelves. Bonnie quickly became fascinated by all of it.

She began to look at the portraits, but they were moving. "I must be going crazy", she told herself. "If you're going crazy, I already am", Bonnie spun around to find the owner of the office looking right at her.

He was a man going on in his years, but looked wise beyond belief. His long beard reached the floor, and he was wearing a robe of sorts, periwinkle blue with half-moons on them. His robes matched his eyes beyond his small framed glasses, glistening and shining bright.

Bonnie, upon seeing this strange old man, dropped her jaw and started staring wide-eyed. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "If you are who I think you are, I must be out of my mind.", she softly said. "Enlighten me please, who do you think I am?", he told her as he started for his enormous throne-like chair beyond his oversized desk, cluttered with paper. Behind it, a great red bird sat on its perch—majestic with its every movement. "Lemon drop?", the old man offered, pulling Bonnie out of her thoughts.

She started up to the desk and began to speak, "Um, you're going to think I'm crazy but,". She trailed off. "But what?". She looked down at her hands. "But you look like, like a fictional character.", she couldn't bear to tell him. What if she told him and he called the police? No, bad idea.

It seems that the old man knew the internal struggle Bonnie was fighting, and he tried to relieve her of it. "My dear, you can tell me anything.", he said to her. Bonnie looked up and started straight into the man's twinkling eyes.

"Huh, they really do twinkle", Bonnie said out loud. "Excuse me, miss?", Bonnie laughed a little uneasy. "Well sir. It's just that you're so much like", she hesitated. "Go on", the old man encouraged her. "It's just that, you have an uncanny resemblance to Professor, or should I say Headmaster, Dumbledore in the Harry Potter books and movies.", she said with her eyes closed.

She heard a light chuckle and one by one opened her eyes. "That's funny how you guessed my name like that. Are you a mind reader?", he said. "Your name?", Bonnie questioned, scared and uneasy. The old man gave a nod. Bonnie nodded in return and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fainted.


End file.
